erfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse Control
"Impulse Control" is the fourteenth episode of the tenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 12, 2004. It was written by Yahlin Chang and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. It has Samantha Taggart dealing with a young woman who was gang-raped by her abusive fiance's friends, a family brought into the ER following a three car wreck, and Abby Lockhart and Greg Pratt trying to reason with an uncooperative patient who has Tuberculosis. Plot Sam handles the case of a young woman brought into the ER. Sam discovers that she was gang-raped by her abusive fiance and his friends. She also helps a grieving mother, whose family is slipping away following a car accident. The accident was caused by a Hum Vee driver who collapsed while at the wheel. They try to find the woman's daughter in another hospital. Abby and Pratt are forced to take action with an unruly patient when they discover he has Tuberculosis. Carter shows Kem the city and plans to move into a townhouse he has bought for them. Arnie Nadler, a Human Resources consultant, is assigned to observe the ER staff. NBC Description NURSE SAM CONFRONTED BY NEW LIFE AND SUDDEN DEATH; DR. CARTER ENTERTAINS GIRLFRIEND AS THANDIE NEWTON GUEST-STARS: Life and death assume an even higher profile as single-mother Sam (Linda Cardellini) treats an abused and newly pregnant teen (guest star Rheagan Wallace) as well as a wife (guest star Marin Hinkle) who sees her injured family melt away after a car accident while Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) takes a holiday to show Kem (guest star Thandie Newton, "Mission: Impossible 2") the wonders of a wintry Chicago. Elsewhere, a risk-assessment expert (guest star Richard Kline) is hired to observe the E.R. and is shocked at the abounding mayhem especially when Sam roughs up a patient's friend. Abby (Maura Tierney) and Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) restrain an undocumented man (guest star F.J. Rio) who wants to check out despite testing positive for tuberculosis while Sam is quizzed by her son Alex (guest star Oliver Davis) about her interest in Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic). Laura Innes, Sherry Stringfield, Sharif Atkins and Parminder Nagra also star. Synopsis To be added. Characters Main Characters *Samantha Taggart *Abby Lockhart *Greg Pratt *Luka Kovač *John Carter *Kerry Weaver *Michael Gallant *Susan Lewis *Neela Rasgotra *Archie Morris Guest Cast *Marin Hinkle as Kathy Sherman *Richard Kline as Risk Assessment Expert *Coburn Hartsell as Dean *F.J. Rio as Miguel Rivas *Rheagan Wallace as Layla Dering *J.K. Simmons as Gus Loomer *Rengin Altay as Kitty *Matt Barr as Billy *Martin Garcia as Airline Employee *Cat Hammons as Counter Girl *D.J. Howard as Airline Official *Paul Keith as Paul *Spider Madison as Elevator Rider *Chad McKnight as Officer Wilson *Larry Michelson as Roger *David Pompeii as Man *Michael Rebresh as Driver *Danny Soso as Max *Jacqueline Williams as TSA Guard Trivia *Although listed in the opening credits, Alex Kingston and Ming-Na did not appear in this episode. Quotes :Frank: (to Susan) Are you getting married or is that kid going to be a bastard? :Abby: Shut up, Frank. :Alex: (about his friend Austin's family) They always pray before they start eating. You have to bow your head and stuff. It's weird. :Sam: Just be respectful. Think about something else. :Alex: Like what? :Sam: I don't know. Baseball, dinosaurs, cannibalism. :Abby (to Pratt): What are we gonna throw all our TB patients in jail? Cause I'm telling you... :Pratt: No, just this one in particular. :Abby: If this is the way we treat people with TB, they're gonna stop coming to this hospital. :Pratt: Abby, it's not like they all go clubbing together. :Arnie Nadler (to Kerry): This place is a disaster. I've never seen anything like it. I've witnessed your workers engaging in bullying, hostility, violence, inappropriate touching... :Kerry: Oh, come on. We have a good staff. They do their best. :Arnie Nadler: You have a bunch of walking lunatics on your hands! Doctors yelling, nurses beating up patients. You need to start firing people immediately! :Kerry: Fine. You're fired. :Arnie Nadler: What? :Kerry: Don't come back tomorrow. :Arnie Nadler: You won't be meeting the terms of the legal settlement. :Kerry: So sue me. Again. What else is new? Category:Episodes Category:Season 10